


Sneaking Fun

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Cobra Kai Fluff and Smut Series [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Grinding, Kissing, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Sneaking, Stripping, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: Sam's boring weekend of being grounded have an unexpected turn when someone decides to sneak into her room at night.Set sometime after Season 3 of Cobra Kai.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Series: Cobra Kai Fluff and Smut Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094312
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	Sneaking Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous commented on Fun In The Dojo  
> Great Story!!  
> Could you do Miguel sneaking into Sam's Room?  
> Thanks for the story idea.  
> And thanks to Acethegreat for working on it with me.

It was a terrible weekend for Sam. First, she accidentally bumped into someone’s car while giving Miguel a ride, or perhaps more than just a simple ride. Then, her parents decides to ground her for the rest of the week for her reckless driving for the entire weekend, leaving her without her phone or laptop again. Sam sighed as she read a book, sitting on her bed in her room. She was supposed to have time to hang around with her friends, especially her boyfriend, Miguel. But then again, she can’t get out of the house. As Sam laid on the bed, bored of reading, she held Señor Octopus in her grasp as she heard someone knocking on the door softly. Sam was surprised, it was already night time, who would be knocking at her door at this time?

“Come in,” Sam said flatly. The door opened to reveal someone that Sam wasn’t expecting to see so soon. “M- Miguel?”

“Shh,” Miguel whispered as he shut the door behind him and locked it as quiet as possible before tiptoeing playfully towards Sam, who was sitting on the bed now.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked whispering softly as she moved towards Miguel, sitting on the side of her bed.

“Well, figured that you’re bored since you’re grounded,” Miguel answered whisperingly. “Plus, it’s kinda my fault that you’re grounded,” Miguel said sheepishly.

“How did you even get in here? Everyone is downstairs.”

“Correction, your parents have been sleeping for a while… and I’m pretty sure your brother was so focused on his phone that he didn’t hear me sneak past the room,” Miguel explained as he carefreely sat down on Sam’s bed. “Nice room by the way,” Miguel commented as he looks around, then noticing Sam looking at him in a weird way. “What? Aren’t you happy to see me princess?”

“Of course, I am,” Sam answered pulling him closer, smiling brightly again. “But… just surprised… wait, if everyone is upstairs, isn’t the doors locked,” Sam stuttered.

“I had help from Hawk and Demetri of course,” Miguel chuckled. “Hawk have some, special skills…”

“Of course, you did,” Sam scoffed jokingly. “There is no way that you’ll be so ballsy to sneak in here alone.”

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Hmm~ Not sure, maybe I just want to do this,” Sam said smirkingly gazing at Miguel, meeting his gaze, watching his eyes slowly flickered from her eyes to her lips, then back up again, before leaning forward, planting a soft kiss on Miguel’s lip as their nose touched, then she pulls Miguel onto her bed. The two teenagers were all over each other on the bed. Sam’s face smashing into Miguel’s, pressing their foreheads together as their lips smacked together, kissing roughly. Miguel’s hands were all over Sam’s body, caressing her while Sam cupped Miguel’s cheeks affectionately as she kissed him deeply. Sam didn’t realize how much she misses Miguel until now, even though it has just been two days.

It wasn’t too long before Miguel felt himself getting hard while kissing Sam, and Sam also felt her boyfriend shaft growing hard and poking out of his pants a little. “Mmm~ Little Miggy is eager again? Isn’t he?’ teased Sam after their lips parted as she fondled Miguel’s hard shaft as they cuddled in bed.

“Sam… you sure you want to do this… now?” Miguel groaned as he felt Sam stroke his cock slowly. “Your parents are… here in the house too,” Miguel said cautiously.

“Urgh… I keep forgetting that” Sam groaned laying back, just remembering the fact that her parents were in the house.

“Never mind then, I can just jerk myself off later …” Miguel shrugged, holding Sam’s arm as he lay on Sam’s bed.

“No… I have a better idea,” Sam hushed grabbing Miguel’s arm and putting it aside.

“What is it then?” asked Miguel startled.

“Well, I can give you a blowjob,” Sam suggested as she knelt on her bed, moving towards Miguel’s lower body.

“Sam… I can get off myself, they isn’t really a need to-” Miguel was interrupted as Sam yanked his pants and boxers down, revealing his hard and stiff member.

“Don’t worry Miguel, I kinda want this too, a shame that we aren’t alone though,” Sam said as she got near Miguel’s hard erected cock.

“Sam… Ah~” Miguel groaned as Sam already began taking his length in her mouth, sucking it while caressing his jewels. “Mmm~ never get tired of your blowjobs Sam…”

Miguel tried to groan too loud as Sam began to go down on his shaft, bobbing up and down on it while stroking at the same time. Sam exchanged gazes with Miguel as she continues to suck Miguel’s cock. Sam pulls back Miguel’s foreskin and started to lick Miguel’s shaft head, which made Miguel let out a soft groan.

“Mmm… sensitive here?” whispered Sam seductively before delving her tongue into Miguel’s slit a little cheekily.

“Fuck… Sam…” Miguel groaned as Sam toyed around, continuing to delve her tongue into his slit while moving her hand to massage Miguel’s frenulum, giving him more pleasure.

“Mmm~” Sam moaned softly as she continued to take Miguel’s cock in her mouth, swallowing around it and swirling her wet tongue around his shaft, leaving it slick with saliva, engulfing it in wet heat.

“Fuck… Sam, you’re gonna… make me… cum,” Miguel groaned softly, placing his hand on Sam’s head, caressing her hair.

“Mmm~ “Sam popped Miguel’s dick out of her mouth, leaving a trail of slick saliva around his crotch. “Mmm~ How does that feels?” asked Sam smilingly as she stroked Miguel’s sloppy shaft, spitting more saliva on it.

“The usual amazing,” Miguel chuckled as she cupped Sam’s cheeks. “But, please do continue- Mm!” Miguel grunted as Sam took his cock into her mouth, taking his whole length, deepthroating his cock.

“Sam~” Miguel grunted whisperingly, clutching Sam’s hair as he felt the pressure around his dick increase.

“Mmm~ Uck~” Sam gagged a little as she took Miguel’s cock deep into her mouth.

“Mmm~ Fuck~ Cumming~” Miguel groaned as spurts of his spunk shot out and into Sam’s mouth, creaming her throat as she deepthroated his length. Miguel could feel Sam sucking on his cock, as if she wanted to suck out every last bit of cum in him.

“Ah~ Mmm~” Sam moaned as she slowly pulled herself up, getting up from Miguel’s cock, leaving a slick and sloppy dick. There were traces of Miguel’s white spunk, on Sam’s lips as she got up.

“Mm~ Sam… that was.”

“I know… oh, I so wanna get fucked now,” Sam groaned, feeling her clothed crotched, rubbing it.

“Hmm… I have an idea, Miguel said, gesturing Sam to come closer to him.

“Hmm… not worried about getting noisy?”

“I have an idea,” Miguel said smilingly as he lifted his shirt over his head. “But we got to be quiet.”

“Okay,” Sam answered softly, but the enthusiasm was clear in her voice as she striped.

“Mind handing me your panties, princess?” Miguel requested after Sam stripped off her panties.

“Sure, why you want them?” asked Sam curiously as she got closed to Miguel after stripping naked.

“To do this,” Miguel said as he pulls Sam close to him and inserted Sam’s panties into her mouth slowly, gagging her mouth.

“Mmmff?”

“This is to keep you quiet,” Miguel said smilingly. “You alright?”

Sam nodded in response. She could taste her musky scent of her panties in her mouth, her saliva mixing with the taste, drenching her panties. Sam was getting turned on by something she should be so disgusted with. “Mmm~”

“Shh~ Don’t make too much noise,” Miguel whispered as he slowly fingered Sam’s womanhood, thrusting his fingers into Sam’s wet sex. “Mm~ You’re already so… wet,” Miguel whispered teasingly.

“Mmmhh~” Sam muffled moans came through as Miguel rubs her clit slowly, circling it, while rubbing one of her nipples in his other hand, adding more pleasure for her.

“You’re so eager for my cock… aren’t you?” Miguel teased whisperingly as he delved in another finger into Sam’s pussy, fingerfucking it slowly.

“Yesmm~” Sam said softly, purringly, as she felt Miguel’s fingers stimulating her sensitive spots, rubbing around her insides.

“To bad I can’t fuck you hard right now… you’re probably going to moan so loud if I did anyway,” Miguel continues to tease Sam as he continued to pleasure her.

“Migmm~`” Sam mewled softly. “Plmm~ Mm~” Sam felt Miguel’s hand cover her gagged mouth as Miguel’s finger began thrusting at a faster pace, fucking her cunny faster now.

“Mmm~ Mm~ Mm~” Sam found herself starting to let out rasping moans against Miguel’s palm and the panties in her mouth as she tried to contain herself. Her hands naturally moving to her own breasts and clit, rubbing her sex depraved clit with one hand as she pinched her nipples with the other. “Mm~ Mm~ Mm~ MMM~” Sam moaned slightly louder as she orgasmed, her insides clenching around Miguel’s fingers as she felt waves of blissful pleasure wash over her body, making her body shudder.

“Mmm~ Hopefully no one heard that,’ Miguel teased whisperingly as Sam calmed down after her orgasm.

“Fmmk~ Mm~” Sam groaned, grinding her ass against Miguel’s cock.

“As my princess wish,” Miguel answered smilingly as he positioned his already hard cock that was still glistering slickly against Sam’s pussy fold, slowly pushing in, spooning her.

“Mmm~ Migumm~” Sam moaned softly as Miguel penetrated her from behind as he caressed her breast while spooning her.

“Ah~ Sam,” Miguel grunted softly as he thrusted his hips forward, pushing his shaft deep into Sam’s pussy, nibbling Sam’s earlobes softly as he pushed.

“Mmm~” Sam mewled softly, trying hard not to let out any loud moan despite the fact that her mouth was stuffed with her own panties.

Miguel thrusts slowly became faster as he thrusted at a faster rhythm, fucking Sam while trying not to make too much sound. “Mmm~ Sam…” Miguel grunted as he felt Sam’s insides clenching around his cock.

“Mm~ Mm~ Mm~ Fmm~ Migm~” Sam moaned against the makeshift gag in her mouth as Miguel began fucking her roughly while pinching one of her erected hard nipples, pulling her sensitive nipples softly. Miguel smiled as he heard her the sexy noises his girlfriend was making, knowing that her girlfriend gets a lot of pleasure from having her nipples pleasured. “Fmm~ Fmm~ Fm~ Mig~”

“Mm~ A slutty princess you are, aren’t you?” Miguel said whispering into her ear as he fucked her. “Even with your own dirty panties stuffed in your fucking mouth, you still can’t stay quiet huh?”

“Mmm~ Mmm~” Sam responded intoxicatedly, nodding her head, as she felt Miguel’s cock penetrating deep into her vagina, moving about inside her, hitting all the right spots. She knew that she was about to orgasm again.

“Mm~ Mm~ Fm~ Fm~ Mimguem~” Miguel could hear Sam muffled moans as he felt Sam’s pussy walls clench tight around his dick and Sam’s body trembling. Despite knowing that Sam has just orgasmed, Miguel continued to fuck Sam’s pussy, covering his hands over Sam’s panties-stuffed mouth. “Mm~ Mm~ Migm~ Am~” Sam’s soft muffled moans could be heard. Sam was at awe at how Miguel was still fucking her strong, stimulating her sensitive pussy that was just recovering from orgasming not even a minute ago.

“Mmm~ I’m going to cum soon princess, wanna take my cum in you?” Miguel teased as he groped Sam’s breast and pinched her nipples as he started to thrust his hip faster, bringing Sam closer to another orgasm as Sam felt Miguel’s cock hitting her deep.

“Mm~ Yem~” Sam moaned softly, nodding wildly as she was about to be overwhelmed by another wave of pleasure.

“Cumming... Sam,” Miguel grunted as he released his spunk inside Sam’s cunny while continuing to fuck her, creaming Sam’s pussy walls just as Sam orgasmed, squirting her juices on Miguel’s cock at the same time, drenching Miguel’s crotch with her juices as Sam was overwhelmed by the jolt of pleasure that spread throughout her body that her body shook.

“Mm~ Mm~ MM~ Mm~ Miguem~ Fk~” Sam’s moans and mewls slowly died down as Sam and Miguel cuddled together on the bed, while Sam felt the aftershocks of her orgasm slowly die down before spitting out her saliva-drenched panties on the bed.

“Ah~ That was… so fucking good~” Sam groaned softly as she turned around while Miguel pulled his cock out of Sam’s cunt, leaving a trail of pussy grool and cum drooling from her vagina.

“I know,” Miguel answered smiling before pulling Sam into another kiss. That was when he felt that sudden urge.

“Shit… got to piss really bad,” Miguel groaned as the two teenagers lips parted. Miguel looked around for a container but there wasn’t one in sight. “Where is your nearest toilet upstairs?” asked Miguel frantically.

“There isn’t, unless you want to sneak into the master’s bedroom where my parents are sleeping,” Sam suggested jokingly.

“Nope, too risky,” Miguel declined. “Looks like I have to go downstairs quick before I piss myself.” Miguel got up worryingly, about to pull his pants and boxers up.

“Hold it there, Miguel,” Sam interrupted. “I have an idea,” Sam said as she got up and walked towards Miguel. “Why don’t you piss in my mouth?” suggested Sam.

“W- What? Piss in your mouth?” Miguel stuttered, unsure that his girlfriend just said that.

“Yeah, been wanting to try that for a while now,” Sam admitted shyly. “And it will save you a lot of time… if you’re comfortable with… it?” Sam said after exchanging awkward glances with Miguel.

“Anything for you, my princess,” Miguel answered smilingly as he slipped his pants and boxers off, placing them on the side of the bed before moving back to Sam. “So, how do you want to do it?”

“Just stand over me and piss on me,” Sam suggested.

“On the bed? You sure?” asked Miguel unsurely.

“Well, you boys aim are indeed better than us girls so yeah,” Sam chuckled as she laid down while Miguel stood over her, his cock’s head facing Sam’s face. “Hmm… Señor Octopus might want to have a better view of us,’ Sam joked as she puts the plush toy on the table beside her bed.

“You ready?” asked Miguel.

“Go ahead,” Sam nodded before opening her mouth wide.

“Here I go,” Miguel said as he began pissing, flooding Sam’s mouth with his piss. The now silent room was filled with sounds of piss splashing around in Sam’s mouth while she drank.

“Mmm~ This taste way better than I thought it would be~ Mm~ Fuck~ I’m gonna get addicted to this,” Sam thought to herself smilingly as she drank Miguel’s piss, swallowing the entire load in her mouth.

Suddenly, the stream of piss shift and soon, Sam felt piss watering down her face. “Miguel!”

Miguel snapped back into focus and stopped, realizing what he has just done. “Oh shit… I’m so sorry… your bed,” Miguel stuttered panickly as he watched Sam, whose face and hair has been drenched in piss got up and kneel before Miguel. “It’s alright, piss on me~” Sam said teasingly.

“What about your-”

“Doesn’t matter anymore, the bed is already wet,” Sam shrugged as she grabbed Miguel’s cock and stroked it, edging it for more. “Come on, piss on me.”

“Alright then,” Miguel answered before continuing to pee on Sam, drenching her hair and face, his pee watering down Sam’s body as it drips down her chin, splashing on her tits while some landed in her open mouth. “The sight of Sam being pissed on was such a turn on for Miguel that he could feel his shaft getting hard again.

“Mmm~ Fuck~” Sam moaned as she felt Miguel’s warm piss water down on her, lapping up what fell in her mouth as she enjoyed the sensation of being drenched in her boyfriend piss. Sam enjoyed it so much that when it ended, she didn’t wanted it to end so soon.

“So… you enjoyed it?” asked Miguel knowingly after he stopped peeing on Sam, admiring his work on Sam.

“Mmm~ so much… I think it is going to be a new kink of mines… and your piss taste better than I thought it would be… Mmm~ You sure you don’t have more?” asked Sam softly before licking Miguel’s penis playfully. “Oh? You’re getting hard again?” Sam asked shocked.

“Well, can’t blame me, you look so sexy like this… all wet… drenched in my piss,” Miguel said as he got down in front of Sam before pushing her down on the bed, landing in the wet patch of piss he just made before pinning her, holding Sam’s arms above her as his cock pressed against Sam’s pussy.

“Ah~ Hey,” Sam hushed softly, looking at Miguel smiling seductively.

“Oh, are we ready to go again?” asked Sam whisperingly smiling.

“Oh, you bet princess- hey-” Miguel hushed as Sam quickly overturns him and now was above him.

“Well, before that, I wanna try something,” Sam said as she stood above Miguel’s face.

“Oh, you wanna piss on me?” asked Miguel chucklingly, smiling at Sam’s antics.

“Well, I mean, you just pissed on me, thought I would return the favor,” Sam answered as she spread her pussy lips, releasing a stream of piss, wetting Miguel’s face, some landing in his mouth.

“Mm~ you don’t taste half bad as well,” Miguel commented chucklingly as Sam sprayed her piss all over Miguel’s body, drenching him wet as well. The wet patch underneath them only grew bigger as Sam emptied her bladder on Miguel. Miguel would be lying if he said that he wasn’t turned on by Sam’s warm piss watering down on him.

“Ah~ Feels so good… Sam groaned softly as she laid on Miguel’s piss-drenched body after she stopped. “You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” asked Sam smirkingly as she laid on Miguel, her ass grinding against Miguel’s cock that was already hard and ready to go.

“Mm~ definitely feels warm,’ Miguel commented before pulling Sam in for a brief kiss before turning her over swiftly, pinning her arms to the bed.

“Mmm~ Ready to go again?” asked Sam smilingly as Miguel took Sam’s panties that was also drenched in their pisses in his hand. “You’re insatiable,” Sam chuckled as Miguel stuffed the panties into Sam’s mouth.

“No, you’re the insatiable one,” Miguel smirked as he pressed the head of his cock against Sam’s pussy fold. “And we’re both in for a long night.

Miguel opened his eyes drowsily as he felt his phone vibrating, looking around sleepily, he soon realized that he was cuddling Sam’s in his arms. Miguel picked his phone up and looked at the screen. “It’s 4 already? Hawk calling me?” Miguel thought as he picked up the call.

“Hey, Miguel, you still in there?” asked Hawk.

“Yeah… just woke up,” Miguel answered softly. “Why you called?”

“Uhm.. cause you told us too?” Hawk asked.

“Oh yeah… crap, forgot about that,” Miguel groaned.

“Did you fucked with Sam until you have lost your mind? It’s already morning, you got to get out of there now,” Hawk warned.

“I know, I know,” Miguel answered softly, before realizing that Sam was already half-awake, looking at him.

“I have to go now,” Miguel said as he ended the call and grabs his boxers and pants beside him. “It’s almost morning.”

“Aw~ Don’t go yet~ It’s just 4 in the morning,” Sam whined softly, hugging him tightly as they laid on her bed. Both of the teenagers were still naked. Their body pressed against each other, skin touching.

“Sam, your parents could wake up anytime, I should go before I get you in more trouble,” Miguel reasoned. “And you should probably get those sheets clean too.”

“I hate being grounded,” Sam groaned as she lets him go, getting up.

“Hey, it’s partly my fault too,” Miguel answered awkwardly as he quickly wore his boxers and pants. “Remember?”

“Nah, I shouldn’t have suggested doing that while driving in the first place,” Sam shrugged as she could hear footstep presumably coming from her parents room. “Yeah, you’re right, you should go now,” Sam said softly. “My parents are waking up.”

Miguel nodded and pulled Sam in for a short and brief kiss. “I will see you again, princess,” Miguel whispered into Sam’s ear before getting up.

“I will be waiting, my prince,” Sam answered smilingly as Miguel opened the door as quiet as possible before sneaking out the back door.

Sam and Miguel both exchanged gazes one last time before the door closed silently.

“So, how did it go?” asked Hawk as Miguel jumped down from the gate, landing on his feet.

“Hmm? Yeah, it went great, got out just in time,” Miguel answered pantingly. “Hopefully no one saw me. Sam got into enough trouble because of me.”

“Nah, everything is fine bro,” Hawk assured, patting Miguel on his back.

“Provided there wasn’t any cams around,” Demetri said cautiously.

“Damn it, Demetri, why do you have to be so negative bro,” Hawk chuckled.

“I’m just being realistic,” Demetri answered.

“Come on guys, I’m out, let’s go,” Miguel said encouragingly before turning back towards the house, he spotted Sam waving at him from her room’s window, blowing him a kiss while holding the octopus plushie. Miguel smiled and waved back at Sam, before leaving.

“Wait… Does anyone smell that?” asked Hawk curiously.

“Yeah… Smell like pee,” Demetri agreed. “Did you wet your pants Eli?” asked Demetri jokingly.

“Haha, very funny, but no,” Hawk answered flatly. “It’s coming from… Miguel?”

“Uh… yeah Miguel… what did you do with Sam?” asked Demetri curiously.

“Oh boy, he pissed in his girlfriend’s bed,” Hawk teased. “Told ya not to drink so much before the operation.”

“None of you two business,” Miguel answered before walking off smirkingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to comment about your thoughts and ideas!  
> More Samantha/Miguel smut coming your way. Stay safe and stay tuned!  
> Writing prompts, story suggestions and pairing request are welcome.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or just comment down below :)
> 
> Polls  
> Cobra Kai  
> What Miguel X Sam smut premise would you prefer? (New)  
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/qbdjuvbb4
> 
> What Cobra Kai threesome smut pairing would you prefer?  
> Link:https://strawpoll.com/ess7ez41j
> 
> What kinks would you like to see explored in a Miguel X Sam smut?  
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/bv1pd2955
> 
> What Cobra Kai pairings would you like to see most?  
> Link:https://strawpoll.com/uabr6ydo2


End file.
